Get Well Soon
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Request #2: Jolks Sick Fic!


**AN: Hello, you magnificent bastards! It's GroundZeroFirework with a new Jolks fic. So someone requested this in my story "Jealous". An Anon to be exact; you know who you are so…here's lookin' at you, kid (brownie points to those who got the reference). Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **GET WELL SOON**

* * *

Kusuda Aina rushed down the hallway towards the apartment she shared with her girlfriend in a panic. Earlier this evening, she received a phone call informing her that her girlfriend had fallen ill and collapsed at work. So, naturally, she rushed home. She opened the door and swiftly took her shoes off. Once she got to the living room, she saw Sat sitting on the couch, watching the news on TV.

"Ah, Aina-san, you're here." He said as he stood up. Kussun took deep breaths as she leaned on the wall and fixed her messy hair.

"Sat-san, what happened?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Nan-chan caught the flu. She has a high fever, won't stop coughing and she said her knee was acting up again. Doctor says she should be fine in a couple of days. When we got here, she was still well enough to take a bath and change herself, after that she slowly started getting a high fever." He immediately explained to her. Kussun breathed out a sigh of relief upon learning it wasn't too serious but her knee though...Kussun already knew how hard it was for Nanjo to do things sometimes when her knee was feeling fine. She also relayed to her how crippling the pain gets when it acts up.

"She's been looking for you, Aina-san. Go to her." Sat told her.

" _Hai,_ thank you for bringing her home safely, Sat-san." She said with a bow. Sat nodded and left the apartment. Kussun, meanwhile, entered their bedroom and she saw Nanjo lying on their bed with the covers up to her chin and sweating bullets while an ice pack was placed on her head. Judging from how hard she was clutching the sheets, it was evident that she was in pain.

"Yoshi-chan, it's alright. I'm here." She tried to comfort the older woman as she brushed the sweaty hair away from her face.

"Ai-chan, it hurts…" She managed to say before having a coughing fit.

"I know, Yoshi-chan, I know. I'll take a shower, get us some dinner and get you a heat pack for your knee, alright. I'll be back." Kussun said as she gently caressed Nanjo's cheek. As she was about to leave, however, she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

"Don't…don't leave me…please…" Nanjo begged her like a child. Kussun sat back down and grabbed the nearby towel to wipe her sweat away. She sat with her for a few more minutes until Nanjo finally fell asleep again. Kussun took that as her chance to take a shower and prepare dinner for them, deciding to go with Nanjo's favorite food. Grabbing the bowl of Ramen and the heat pack, she went back into their bedroom where she saw Nanjo sitting with her back leaning against the headboard.

"Yoshi-chan, I brought you some dinner." Kussun said as she put the bowl on the nightstand beside her.

"Ai-chan…you said you'd stay with me…" Nanjo said with exhaustion and something that she is fairly certain is a pout. She simply sat beside the older woman and wiped the sweat off her face yet again.

"I know but you need to eat, even just a little bit. After that you can sleep all you want." She offered as she wrapped the heat pack in a small towel and set it on Nanjo's exposed knee. The knee she assumed was the one acting up.

"Ai-chan, I…want to…to…play. Can I play?" Nanjo said as she tried to get up. Kussun, however, pushed her back to bed just as she started coughing. Nanjo conceded to Kussun's unspoken command and simply pouted at her. The younger woman was kinda close to giving into her wishes of letting her play her video games but she had to steel herself and decide on the opposite so she can have a speedy recovery.

"Yoshi-chan, you can't play. You need your rest. Here, have some food. It's ramen."

Luckily for Kussun, Nanjo was fairly easy to feed while sick compared to when she wasn't. Either she was delighted to eat because it was ramen or because she was too weak to fight back doesn't matter as of the moment so long as she can get her strength back for now. Nanjo was halfway through the bowl when she started refusing anymore servings so Kussun ate her own dinner while keeping watch over her. It honestly killed Kussun on the inside to see her like this but the best she could do now was take care of her and wait for her to feel better again. Eventually, Nanjo fell asleep again, still holding tightly onto Kussun's hand. She felt the hand in hers twitching until it was tightly gripping on her hand.

"I'd take the pain for you any day if I could, Yoshi-chan. I hate seeing you like this. I'd everything down if it'll keep you safe from anything that could possibly harm you. I'll never leave you, Yoshi-chan. I'll always be with you. I promise."

Going against the risk of getting sick herself, the younger woman gently pressed her lips to her sleeping lover's, gradually feeling the hold against her hand loosening until it was just holding her hand. Kussun moved to the other side of the bed and lay beside her, wrapping an arm around the sick woman's body.

"Ai-chan…" Nanjo's hoarse voice called for her.

"Shush, Yoshi-chan. Rest. I'll be here when you wake up." She assured the sick woman. Nanjo held onto her hand yet again as she closed her eyes and her breaths evened out, signaling her entrance to the world of dreams.

"Good night, Yoshi-chan. Get well soon."

Nanjo's only response was to snuggle closer to her and eventually, Kussun fell asleep, praying for her lover's fast recovery.

* * *

 **AN: Oh god…this is pretty shitty…I know. But I've had a block that I've been trying to overcome for this story and unfortunately, this is the only thing I can come up for this one. I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic I made…because I don't…I really don't…I am cringing at how bad this thing turned out to be.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this fic and would like to request a fic catered to your desires and wishes, please check out my . Details can be found in my profile.**

 **Firework out, bitches!**


End file.
